The Ritual
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: It is an old game between them. Master calls and the servant obeys, but what will Alucard find when he's summoned by the frightened voice of Integra and what is it he truly feels for the one that commands him? A one shot drabble with hints of AxI and told from Alucard's POV.


I own no part or parcel of Funimation, Geneon Entertainment, and/or Madhouse, and am certainly not Kouta Hirano, mores the pity. This is simply a small drabble (first posted in my tumblr blog) involving my two favorite characters, Alucard and Integra, in the Hellsing series. I have never written in the world of Hellsing before so I hope I don't screw it up too badly.

 **The Ritual**

Integra's scream echoes in my mind as she calls my name, drawing me instantly from my slumber and I rise, locating her presence before vanishing from my cold, dark room to reappear at her side. My hand is already holding my Casull, ready to annihilate whoever has dared to harm my master. But there is no threat to be found; no enemy lurking in the shadows, and I turn my attention to Integra, finding her slumped in her desk chair. I frown, noting the brightness of the room. It is still midday, why is she asleep?

I walk over to her, stopping within arm's reach, admiring the glory of the woman before me. Beautiful does not begin to describe how magnificent Integra is to me. Long strands of flaxen hair cascade around her perfect and flush features and my gaze travels to her slightly parted lips... lips I've longed to taste and I feel a pleasant heat warming the cold blood of my heart. But her cries reach my mind once more, the voice is frightened and lost. My want of her is quickly subdued by a sudden sense of concern. A monster I may be, but it is more than lust that drives my desire for her.

"Integra?" I call out softly, frowning when she does not answer.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, wake up!" I growl in a harsher tone to rouse her anger, waiting for the flurry of bullets that are sure to follow but nothing happens. I feel a bit of panic rise within me, a rare sensation, and I reach out to touch her face, blinking at the heat I can feel radiating through the white fabric of my glove.

"Master..." I whisper, shaking my head as I lower my hand back to my side. She's worked too many hours... too many days in a row... the stress of her job and the lack of sleep have finally caught up with her. "You've made yourself sick, haven't you?" That she's called for me in an unconscious state brings a prideful smile to my face. "Of course you have need of me, my master." Despite what I am... despite all the things I've done... I am still her protector from the darkness. It is a role I relish more than I care to admit.

I reach out, pulling Integra into my arms, enjoying the heat of her body against my own as I carry her out of the office and up the stairs to her room. I cross over to her bed, laying my master down. It is then that I see her eyelids flutter open, and I find amusement at her startled expression.

"What do you think you're doing, Alucard?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, master?" I counter, smirking as she growls at me.

"I didn't give you permission to violate my personal space, servant."

"You did, master. Or were the cries in your mind not directed at me?" I dare to move closer to her, studying her face, teasing her. "Is there another Alucard lurking in your head?"

"Heaven forbid, I think I'd go mad..."

I laugh at her reply and withdraw a bit. "Well, can't have you going mad. Wouldn't want you to end up a monster like me..."

Her hand is suddenly caressing my face, surprising me and I react, leaning into her touch, her words and possessiveness arousing to me as she whispers, "That you are, Alucard, but you are my monster... my dark knight...I only wish..."

Her voice trails off, her desire unspoken but I can see the frustration and the longing in those deep sapphire pools. "Say the word, my master, and I will give you what you wish for... what we both want..."

"I can't... it's... wrong... we are... what we are to each other... we cannot cross that line..."

I nuzzle then lick her wrist, smirking at her small gasp. "Does this feel wrong, master?"

"No... I mean... yes..." She swats my head weakly. "Stop it."

I sigh but obey, pulling back as I rise and make to leave.

"Where are you going, Alucard? I didn't dismiss you."

"You are unwell and in need of rest. You called me and I answered, bringing you to your room. What more is it you desire of me, my master?" I ask, turning to face her. I watch Integra bite her lip, a rare look of shyness on her face and I am drawn back to memories of her as a girl, my voice more gentle as I whisper, "Tell me why you called out for me, Integra..."

"You should know..." She whispers in response.

"I didn't invade your mind," I reply without a hint of sarcasm, for it is true that I am behaving as well as a creature like me could in regards to my beloved master. "I would never do such a thing to you. So enlighten me, Integra, as to what was so frightening you called out for a monster to come to your aid?"

She hesitates, as if afraid to admit to some unnamed truth.

"You.." She croaks out at last. "I was dreaming about you... fading to nothingness... leaving me alone in this world..."

Her confession stuns and moves my undead heart. "I will never leave your side, Integra," I tell her, no pretentiousness or arrogance in my voice, for I feel neither at the moment. "When you die, I will die with you..."

Integra looks at me then, a faint smile on her lips. "Such a loyal vampire... And if I accepted your offer of immortality, would you turn me?"

I blink at her question, voice low. "The woman I know as my master would never lower herself to become a monster like me. She would shoot me in the face for the mere mention of such a wretched gift."

"Good thing for you that I'm too weak to even lift a gun right now..." She replies, tugging weakly at her cravat, sweat now visible on her brow. "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

"Because you have a fever, Integra." I answer simply, smirking when she retorts,

"Nonsense, I haven't been sick since I was a little girl..." Integra murmurs dismissively. "I need to get... back to work..." She starts to rise only to fall back down. "Damn this infernal heat..."

I sigh at her feeble attempt to escape from bed and I gently take hold of her arms to pull her back upright, much to her annoyance.

"Alucard what are you doing?"

"Removing your jacket, master," I answer as I slide the black material off her lean form before tossing it aside. I reach up, untying her red cravat the tug it gently off her neck, the gold cross following and I drop them onto the night stand before unbuttoning the top four buttons of her shirt, enjoying the sight of her now bare skin, "Hmm... lovely.." I comment and I find amusement at her startled then angry look as I gently push her back down before shifting to stretch out next to her. "I'm more than willing to help break your... fever... master..."

Integra's features flush even darker and I know I am dangerously close to being punished.

"Get the hell off my bed, Alucard, before I kick your ass all the way to the basement."

I flash a grin at her growled threat. "Sounds like a good time... I'm game if you are..."

My master is not amused. "Insufferable vampire... Don't make me have to shoot you..."

I laugh but relent as I rise off the bed. "As fun as that sounds, you need rest. So rest then, my master. We can play again later." I make to leave, stopping when she calls out,

"I didn't dismiss you, servant. You may stay... but in the chair..."

I smirk at her commanding tone, pivoting around to face her then walk over to the large chair near the window and sink down, interlocking my fingers as I rest my gloved hands against my stomach. "As you wish, my lady."

I watch as Integra removes her glasses, setting them upon the nightstand before she pulls the covers over her shoulders and settles into bed. I hear her breathing slow and I sense her body relaxing. Within minutes she is asleep and I allow for a small and satisfying smile. This ritual of master and servant is an old game between us and one I enjoy playing. I keep vigil over her until my eyelids grow heavy and I follow her into the land of dreams... and nightmares...


End file.
